


Never Say Goodbye

by stayblunette



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayblunette/pseuds/stayblunette
Summary: Alana has moved across the world for as long as she has had memory, growing up with parents whose jobs requires them to move countries could be difficult for anyone who has to deal with it; being introverted on top of that means life can be pretty hard for someone who struggles with making friends. But what will happen when she arrives at her next new home?A Stray Kids Fanfic. Bang Chan X original character ... so far ♥Everyone will make an appearance I promise!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

Alana's POV

January 2008

Growing up with parents whose jobs requires them to move cities (even countries) could be difficult for anyone who has to deal with it; being introverted on top of that means life can be pretty hard for someone who struggles with making friends. That's what I was facing when my parents told me that we were moving places... again.

"Pero papá ¿podríamos quedarnos un año más en Madrid por favor?" I asked my father the same thing I always do when we move house, couldn't we just stay one more year here in X country? This time X country being Spain. You see my family is from Mexico, that's why being here has made my life a little more bearable this few years. I am using the language I'm most comfortable with, Spanish.

"No mija. Ya sabes cómo es esto, mi trabajo no me lo permite." And yet again he gave me the same answer. No sweetie my job doesn't allow me the privilege of staying more than a few years in one place. Great news on a Sunday just as I was having breakfast, now I don't even have an appetite.

And that's how I found myself packing yet again for a "new adventure". Sydney, Australia here I come! In the last 10 years of my short life I have lived in Mexico, United States, Argentina and Spain; now I get to add Australia to the mix. Oh well it couldn't be helped. Don't get me wrong, I love traveling to lots of places, but when I have to say goodbye to the few friends I make, it gets hard. We're leaving Madrid in two weeks; that's how long I have to say farewell to my friends.

A few weeks pass by and my family is finally all settled in. Tomorrow is my first day at primary school, as they call it here in my new home. The house is pretty I guess, but I'll not get too attached unless my dad told me that we will stay here at least 5 years (and like that's going to happen). I'm going to be in Year 5 and I just hope school won't be too difficult, my English is fine, but it's going to take some time to get used to it.

"Do you have everything ready for school?" asked my mom. They've been speaking only English around the house so my siblings and I dust off our brains and get acquainted with it.

"Yes, mom all done". Tomorrow is going to be exhausting. One friend, that's all I'm asking; someone to be kind and considerate against my current dilemma. But I guess that was asking for a lot, kids will be kids as people always say.

I'm standing in front of the principal's office, mustering all the courage to knock the door. After 5 minutes I finally enter and the secretary welcomes me to the school, prints my schedule and a school map; pointing the direction of my classroom.

When I arrive, the teacher introduces himself as Mr. Taylor; he informs me that I am to introduce myself in front of my new classmates. Awesome. As I turn to look around I find everyone already staring at me. Great.

"Um, hi my name is Alana. I'm from Mexico, my family moves around a lot, so I have lived in a lot of countries..." I slowly turn to look at my teacher, my eyes silently asking for help to spare me from making a fool of myself. He smiles at me and says.

"How about you tell us some of your hobbies"

"Well, I really like reading, and dancing even though I am not that great at it." Please just let me sit down and end my misery.

"Thank you Alana. I hope you enjoy the time you will spend at our school, you can sit down over..." he turns and look at the classroom. "Over there would be fine, between Violet and Christopher" he points at an empty desk near the windows; I gotta say this school is beautiful; Sydney is pretty green and nice.

As class starts everyone stops to pay attention to me and I finally get to breathe a little. I look over to my right and see a freckled girl who I suppose is Violet; with her long red hair tied in a high ponytail, she seems nice I'll try to talk to her at lunch. When I look to my left I see a nice boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He is smiling at the teacher while I notice that he has cute dimples. That must be Christopher. As the bell rings I realize it's time for lunch and the morning flew very quickly.

Violet turns to me and introduces herself and asks if I want to sit with her at lunch; I answer of course, setting a mental note to remind myself if we become good friends in the future I'll thank her. While walking to the canteen or the cafeteria as I would call it, Violet asks all sorts of questions about me. Where I have lived? Why I move around a lot? Did I like it? How was I finding Sydney? I'm thinking about my answers to all of it; when suddenly I hear footsteps running behind us and boy yelling "wait up Violet!" We stop and look back to find Christopher breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. He finally stops and smiles brightly at us and says.

"Hi, I'm Chris nice to meet you!" I respond with a simple hi as I am not one to engage in conversation; Violet notices my shyness from earlier, continues the conversation for me. "Sup Chris wanna join us at lunch?" he replies with sure. We continue walking while Violet bombards me with questions; after a few of them, I apologize if my English isn't that fluent, then she tells me my English is good and I don't need to worry about it. Turning to look at Chris he confirms it, nodding a long and saying he also knows other languages because his family is Korean. "I know the struggle being bilingual, believe me" and I do believe him. As I smile to myself I'm just thinking, "Awesome two friends before the day ends what could go wrong?"

When we enter the canteen a boy bumps into me, claiming it was an accident then I turn to look at the faces of my newly acquired friends and see a mix of annoyance in Chris and a look of fear in Violet. "It's fine" I answer to the boy; I don't want to get in trouble on my first day here. The boy smirks at us and then joins what I assume is the cool table with all the popular kids. "What was that all about?" I ask, hoping to receive a nice explanation, "Just Billy, he thinks he can walk above it all" Chris says. Violet just laughs awkwardly and responds "well, maybe he can be, being the star of the soccer team and all"

"Don't worry about it Alana" Chris says confidently smiling at me. We continue talking about my life at the table eating our lunches, they caught interest of mine when they see my lunch is tacos and just respond with "My mom is all international don't get me wrong, but she prefers sticking to what she knows at the kitchen" They just laugh and say it's pretty cool (thank god). The rest of the day flies by; but I know I spent it worrying about what did I do to deserve being bullied on my first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hellooooo my fellow stays ☺ Did you like it? please let me know ♥ this story has been in my mind for quite a while and I'm so excited to finally let it see the light. I know where most of it goes, but I'm not that quick of a writer. Bookmark for updates


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there is a swimming match.

Alana’s POV  
August 2008

My first couple of months in Sydney have been pretty cool. My teachers were excellent, the school was awesome and most importantly I’ve made two best friends. With our time spent together I’ve learned that Violet and I like almost the same things when it comes to books and movies, she also loves Harry Potter like I do. Meanwhile Chris and I share the same taste in music, he told me his mom always plays old music while she is driving and he annoys her by singing at the top of his lungs. He is a pretty good singer from what I have heard so far, I noticed that he always hums when he is trying to concentrate on Math problems.  


Everything was great; only with one thickheaded exception, Billy. As I had feared on my first day of school, I became his new target; he is constantly trying to find ways to bullying me. I don’t really get why he is so invested in making my life miserable; but I deal with it the best that I can. Chris helps with that, he is always standing up for me and I’m deeply thankful for it.  


Today as I arrived at school Violet finds me walking down the hall and runs towards me to hugs me. “Hi Alana how are you doing this beautiful morning” she says in her usual cheerful tone. I just laugh and say fine; with her arm around my shoulders, we continue walking. I’m carrying my books to the classroom, suddenly Billy appears and slams them down to the floor. “Sorry” he says with the stupid smirk he always has on his face; when he finally disappears around the corner. Violet helps me pick them up and asks “Are you alright?” “I’m good don’t worry about it”.  


“Anyways like I was about to mention before we were sadly interrupted by that moron. Are you going to the swim carnival?” It was a school competition being held later in the afternoon. I’ve noticed that Australia is really into sports and school spirit.  


“Of course I’m going V! I promised Chris that I will cheer for him from the bleachers” Chris’s dad is a swimming coach. He trains my friend, as well as other kids from school. Of course little Chris being great at everything he puts his mind on, he was participating in the competition.  


“Awesome let’s go together all right?” V asks. I just nod in response. When I gave her that nickname she was very happy saying it was really cool to be called something special by a friend. And I was even happier, to finally have a cool friend to give a nickname to.  


Today school was feeling eternal, with this afternoon events I guess time was just passing too slowly for my liking. When the bell rang the three of us went to the canteen to have lunch, we sat at our usual table. Chris and I were debating with Violet; the topic of discussion being scary movies and how neither of us got the point of their existence.  


“Scary movies are awesome mate! I don’t get what you’re talking about.” V said passionately. Then Chris and I just stared at her with a look that said you’re nuts but we love you; next we glimpsed at each other with a knowing glance, meaning we understood what the other meant.  


“And I don’t get why people pay to suffer. Movies are meant to be enjoyed, not feared. Those who do love them are not to be trusted; they’re psychos” I said with a sarcastic serious tone but not meaning any harm, I was just messing with her. Chris just laughs and backs me up “Yeah Violet, I’m with Alana on this one; it’s just ridiculous. When I watch them I don’t enjoy it at all, and I don’t sleep well after watching them.”  


“I don’t sleep at all when someone forces me to watch one! I get insomnia for three days straight” I state and she just frowns at me. “Why do you enjoy them so much V? You’re the brightest and most enthusiastic person I know. What do you get out of them?” I ask genuinely curious.  


“I guess because I enjoy the adrenaline rush of being scared while being safe. It gets my minds off my own problems,” she says sadly. And then I know what she means by it. Her parents are always fighting; she suspects they’ll divorce soon. Noticing the drop of energy in her mood, I try and change the subject. “Oh well when you put it like that, now know what you mean. Adrenaline rush is a thing for sure. That’s why I love theme parks; when I lived in LA, my auntie who lives there drove my siblings and cousins to Six Flags all the time. I love riding those huge rollercoasters they get me all thrilled!” I hope that does it for a segue in conversation.  


“I love theme parks too! We should go to Luna Park sometime, even though the rides aren’t that extreme compared to Six Flags, we could have fun too.” Chris said excitedly. V smiled at the sound of that; forgetting quickly the sad topic on her mind. “Sure, count me in.” She said happily.  


The classes continued slowly but before I realized the last school bell rang. Violet grabbed my hand, pulling me forward running with her. “See you later girls!” Chris shouted while we were bolting out the door, laughing at V’s enthusiasm. “Let’s go to your house to draw a banner to cheer Chris along.” She said running out of breath; whether it was because she was excited or because we were sprinting along, the world would never know.  


My house is just 10 min walking distance; we arrived quite quickly, I guess that’s what happens when you are literally being dragged by your best friend. I open the front door to be greeted by mom from the kitchen. “Hola mija ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?” she dropped English at home after a few weeks, once she noticed we had adjusted to the new environment.  


“School was okay, Ama. Violet is here, we’re going to my room okay?” I responded back in English so V wouldn’t find it awkward. Mom appears from the kitchen greeting V with a hug. “Hi darling, I didn’t know you were visiting today”  


“Hi Mrs. R, it was unplanned so don’t blame her. We are going together to the swim carnival.” V answered sweetly; when my family first met her, she won them over so quickly everyone loved her right away.  


“Yeah mom, we’re making a banner to cheer Chris at the competition”  


“Well that’s great sweetie, and don’t worry about it Violet you’re always welcomed here.” Mom says assuring V that her presence is gladly received.  


“Thank you Mrs. R” Violet answers smiling widely.  


Just after entering my room it occurred to me that I don’t have any cardboard for the banner. “You are thinking I didn’t come prepared. Aren’t you? Are you doubting my abilities?” Violet pulls out a fabric about 2x1.5 m and some fabric markers out of her backpack. “Wow V you really thought of everything” I said smiling widely at my friend who’s always ready for business.  


We spend 30 min brainstorming to come up with cool ideas for it, we decided on a simple Let’s Go! Chris Bang! And draw a cartoon of Chris swimming at a pool and one of him on a podium on the first place spot. After 1 hour we were satisfied with it and decided to let it dry a bit. My mom called for us to eat dinner before heading out.  


“Are you done eating V?” I asked, getting impatient for the swimming match. “Yeah let’s go. Thank you for the meal Mrs. X”  


“Your welcome Violet, you girls have fun okay”. Mom tells us, looking intrigued at my unusual display of excitement. “We will mom thanks”. I answer gathering our now dry banner before taking off.  


“Come on V. I wanna arrive early to get good seats.” Now it’s me who is running pulling her along by her hand. We shortly arrive at the school’s natatorium, grabbing front row seats. I was right for us come a bit early because 10 min after we busted in, the bleachers started to fill quickly.  


It was getting close to start of the event when Chris came out of the changing rooms; he turned to face the audience and spotted his mom right away; as she was sitting with his siblings. They were on the other side of the pool, opposite of us. He waved at them happily but then he started to look for someone else. Suddenly after finding us he waved eagerly at our direction. We waved back, afterwards we unfolded our banner to show it to him before the competition started.  
He ran towards us, “Girls that’s so cool, thank you for coming to cheer me on!” he said with a small laugh and noticed the cartoon of him swimming. “That drawing is so neat who drew that?” he asked curiously. “Alana did it! Isn’t she talented? I did the writing though” Violet answered. “She really is V.” Chris said while looking at me.  


“Well thank god you like it, now go warm up we don’t want you getting hurt.” I said shyly, slightly pushing him wanting to drive him away for a moment. As he runs to the changing rooms, I turn to V and ask with a blush in my face. “What was that about?”  


“What was what about?” “That look Chris gave me, wasn’t it out of the ordinary?” I shyly ask. She just laughs and says “it was nothing; you’re overthinking like usual”.  


When he finally reaches the other participants; I noticed he joined his dad who greeted him by patting his shoulder. Among the other contestants I notice my least favorite person from school and I just frown. “I didn’t know Billy was a good swimmer.”  


“He’s alright I guess. He always participates in most of the school’s sports activities.” My best friend answers me simply like that. “Hey girls can I join you?” we hear a boy ask. I turn around to find a boy from our class named Kyle, he is Chris’s best mate. When Chris doesn’t hang with us, which is rare, he usually joins Kyle and the rest of the boys of our class. I feel Violet tense up as she sees him, what the hell is that about. My bff who usually does the talking has frozen up, so I do what I usually don’t and answer him. “Sure Kyle there plenty of room here” I reply with a smile. “Thanks Alana, you got great seats, did you guys camped out here or what?” he asks joking. “I know right? We just arrived a little bit early? 10 minutes and we would be 5 rows back.” I say laughing.  


We keep chatting about anything and everything, when we hear the speaker, I look at the sound booth and notice Mr. Taylor who is going to be the announcer at the event. “Hello everyone and welcome to the swim carnival! In five minutes will begin the first race 50m Butterfly style, students competing please go to your respective lanes to prepare.” Chris was participating in the freestyle 50 m. So it took quite a bit for his turn to come; meanwhile we cheered and clapped at the winners from the other modalities.  


“Next race! Men’s Freestyle 50 m, swimmers go to your lanes!” Chris approaches lane 6 and gets ready, warming up a bit more. We get ready with our banner; extending it so it shows clearly at the pool’s direction. As a whistle sounds announcing the start of the match all students prepare in their assigned spots; then I notice Billy at the lane 2, who is also participating in this race. Suddenly I get more anxious and excited for Chris to beat him; so he can taste a bit of his own medicine.  


As the second whistles blows, V and I get up from our seats excited by the crowd who is also cheering along. “The freestyle 50 m for the boys has started, we can see Billy on lane 2 taking the lead with a great start.” Mr. Taylor narrates what is happening on the natatorium speakers. “Matt at lane 5 had a bit late start compared to anybody else, but don’t fret he is making his way to everybody else.”  


“Lane 6 Christopher is catching up fast and steady to Billy, who was in the lead; but I guess he used all his strength at once at his firsts strokes. Christopher is in the lead now and with 36 seconds on his chronometer wins the race!” My homeroom teacher announces excitedly over the sound system. Violet starts losing her voice, over all the screams we are producing. Kyle gives him a big howl as well.  


Chris’s dad meets him at the end of the pool with a towel and starts to hug him, congratulating him for getting 1st place. Chris looks overjoy with the adrenaline running through his veins; I can’t fathom how in the world he is great at everything he does. Good son, great sibling, excellent friend, remarkable student, even an exceptional athlete. I don’t really get why he decided that being my friend was a good choice, but I’m always going to be thankful for his friendship. He peeks at our side of the pool, smiling at us, observing our excitement.  


The swim carnival continues with the rest of its modalities, we sit through them all. A while later when everything starts winding down, we are standing at the exit of the natatorium. Kyle, Violet and I meet Chris, now in a loose t-shirt but still wearing his swimming trunks. He is carrying his sport bag on his shoulder.  


“Good job mate” Kyle says as he bro hugs him, Chris thanks him. “You were awesome back there Chris, you swam so fast” Violet tells him with all her usual liveliness. “Yeah, you beating Billy gave me some second hand satisfaction; for all these months of him harassing me on the daily.” I said joking.  


“But for real, how are you Mr. Perfect? I’ll never get it”. I tell him with a smirk on my face. He smiles back at me. “No, I am not Alana. Nevertheless, thank you for cheer me on. I think I heard you guys even though I was underwater”. He says joking around.  


Shortly after that, Billy also exited the natatorium. “Sup loser” he exclaimed towards my direction. “You placed 2nd Billy! Who really is the loser here?” I yelled back, with a confidence I never had before. He sulked for a brief moment, then turn back towards the schools parking lot, to meet his parents I would presume.  


My friend group looks quite shocked, it’s so unusual for me to speak up. “I’ll never get what is his deal, don’t know what he gets being that annoying” V said with grin on her face. “I love when you defend yourself; confidence shines greatly on you Alana.” She says hugging me tightly, suddenly she remembers her mother told her to return home as soon as the event was over, we hear her goodbyes as she starts running in a straight line direct home.  


“She is really something, always has been”. Chris states with a laugh glancing at her direction; V rapidly disappearing through the school. My smile fades just slightly at the unaware feeling creeping up in me. I haven’t had that kind of friendship, knowing someone for as long as I can remember. A pang of unjustified jealousy goes through me; they were both my friends there wasn’t anything to be jealous of.  


I try to reason with myself, even though I yearn for that kind of constant person in my life. I love my family but it isn’t the same, they have always been there because that was family meant.  


“Actually I gotta run as well my family is expecting me by now” Kyle says interrupting my thoughts. “Sure mate see you at school!” Chris says as I wave goodbye. We watch Kyle walking home in a comfortable silence when Chris turns back at me, smiling showing that stupid dimple of his. “Anyhow I really mean it Alana, thanks for being there for me”  


“Thank You Chris, for being my friend. You and V are friends all never take for granted.”  


“What do you mean?” He asks confused.  


“Well it’s just that I have never made this kind of connection with a friend; you know with my family moving around all the time.” I answer with a sad tone. “Kids never bother getting close with me. When I introduce myself and explain my family’s situation, nobody wants someone who’ll be just temporally in your life…” I haven’t finished my sentence when he suddenly hugs me, as if trying to squeeze the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.  


“You don’t have to worry about that with us.” Chris says seriously. And with that certainty in his voice, somehow makes me believe him. “I’m always going to need you in my life. Where else am I going to find another cute cheerleader who supports me?” He said finding it amusing I suppose, as his usual winning smile reappears. Assuring me once again, that Sydney wasn’t as bad as I had imagined in the beginning of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi stays ☺ Did you enjoy it? please feel free to comment ♥ Bookmark for updates


End file.
